


100 KISSES (One Last Kiss and One More Kiss aus bonus chapter)

by daniuwuxx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniuwuxx/pseuds/daniuwuxx
Summary: A bonus chapter of One Last Kiss and One More Kiss aus on twitter. What did happen on the night Seongwoo and Daniel became a couple?





	100 KISSES (One Last Kiss and One More Kiss aus bonus chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the beach scene on the last minute because I wasn't satisfied with the first draft I wrote. But my consciousness was eating me. I can't start writing Daytime Shooting Star without thinking about this scene so I decided to publish it here. Thank you so much for loving the OLK and OMK aus. I really can't thank you enough. Please enjoy~

  
The joint project of the Theater department and Dance department was a success. The Music Department gave a helping hand on the project too. With Seongwoo's leadership, they were able to produce a self-written three-act musical. It was the biggest performance of the school year. And since, Seongwoo, Jisung, and Sungwoon are graduating in a few weeks. They were celebrating the success of the project and the seniors' graduation in their usual spot in the bar.  
  
Everybody was there except Daniel. Seongwoo was already drunk. He can't believe his boyfriend haven't talked to him throughout the day. He knew both of them were busy on the day of the performance, Seongwoo being the Production Manager and Daniel ended being the Choreographer of the musical. He knew they had responsibilities, but one text would be nice. A little good luck or fighting! would be nice.  
They could've seen each other throughout the day, but Daniel was too professional. His focus was only with the dancers and the rehearsals. 

Even when the performance was happening, Daniel stayed backstage while Seongwoo stayed at the tech booth. The only time Daniel looked at Seongwoo was during the Curtain Call when everybody was applauding them. He saw Daniel looking so proud of him, and it warmed his heart, but he still can't understand why Daniel isn't there celebrating with them. 

Seongwoo was in his 6th bottle of beer when Guanlin arrived at their table. He hugged Seongwoo to surprise him.

"Congratulations, Seongwoo hyung!" Guanlin shouted. Seongwoo smiled and hugged Guanlin back. 

"Thank you, Guanlin-ah. Even you have the time to watch and greet me.." Seongwoo gave him a sad smile.

"What's wrong hyung? Where's Daniel hyung?" Guanlin heard Jaehwan shushing him up. 

"What?" Guanlin mouthed, but Jaehwan just shook his head.

 

\-------------

 

Daniel finally showed up in the bar. He saw Seongwoo lying down on the couch near their usual table. The others greeted him.

"Finally, your boyfriend is already knocked out." Minhyun chuckled.

"He was whining because you weren't here." Jisung added.

Daniel touched Seongwoo's cheeks, and in an instant, Seongwoo moved towards his touch, it made him smile. Daniel sat on the couch and cradled Seongwoo's head on his lap. 

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist. Daniel chuckled at their friends' reaction when Seongwoo settled his cheeks on Daniel's crotch. 

"Ya! Do you really have to do that here?" Jaehwan asked while his eyes avoided the couple at the couch. 

"Sorry. " Daniel smiled and ran his fingers through Seongwoo's hair. 

"Where have you been, Daniel?" Jisung asked, but Daniel just smirked. 

"Just here and there."

"Prepare your explanation to Seongwoo later, or else you're in deep shit. You know how important this musical to him. It's his final exam before graduation." Jisung reminded him.

"I know that too well, hyung. I just wanted everything to be perfect since it's not only my grades but also this is his baby project. I want everything to be perfect for my hyung."

"Then tell him that. He's been whining how you couldn't even glance at him all day." Minhyun said. 

"Really?" Daniel smiled.

"Aigoo~ My Ong Seongwoo." Daniel kissed Seongwoo's head, affectionally. 

"Look at them, three months ago, they were miserable but now.." Jaehwan just smiled at his friends. 

"Wait, what did you say, hyung?" Guanlin asked.

"I said three months-"

"That's it! Happy 100 days Daniel and Seongwoo hyung!" Guanlin clapped his hands. Daniel raised his finger to shut Guanlin. Seongwoo stirred a bit but slept again. 

"Don't be too loud." Daniel whispered. All of their friends looked at them.

"Has it really been 100 days?" Jisung whispered, and Daniel nodded. Everyone in the table silently cheered. They looked like idiots cheering in hushed tones. 

"Was that the reason why you were so busy?" Minhyun asked, and Daniel just nodded, again. 

"Our 100th day is tomorrow. I anticipated Seongwoo hyung wouldn't remember it since he is so busy with the musical. I was busy too, but not as much as him. You all saw how he worked hard for it." Daniel continued to run his fingers through Seongwoo's hair. 

"I just thought that it was great timing, we can celebrate our 100 days and the success of his musical." Daniel explained. Their friends acted like they were cringing from the sweetness, but truthfully, they were glad that they're finally together. 

"Since it's your 100th day tomorrow, can we now, know what happened to you guys on that fateful night?" Jaehwan asked. 

 

\------

 

_Flashback_

 

Seongwoo and Daniel were sitting in Seongwoo's car. They knew they needed to talk, but after everything that happened, they didn't know how to start. Silence enveloped the vehicle. 

At that time, Seongwoo thought the leaves that were stuck on his windshield wipers were more interesting than the drunk man beside him. Daniel, on the other hand, felt so lightheaded. He thought everything was spinning, so he held on the car handle above his head so tight. 

Seongwoo sneaked a glance on Daniel and saw his sick face.

"Daniel? Are you feeling okay?" Seongwoo's attention all went to Daniel. Daniel just shook his head. 

"Don't drive too fast, hyung." Daniel whispered. Seongwoo looked around.

"I'm not driving, Niel-ah." Daniel looked at Seongwoo, he hastily grabbed the door handle and threw up in the street. 

Seongwoo went out of the car and ran to Daniel's side. Daniel's puke was pooling on the sidewalk, but Seongwoo doesn't mind. He immediately grabbed his water bottle and some tissues from the backseat where he put his bag when Daniel entered the car, earlier. Daniel spits on the ground, and Seongwoo presented his water bottle to Daniel, but he just stared at it. 

"Open your mouth, Niel-ah." 

"One more drink, hyung?" 

"Yeah, this is Gin. We're drinking Gin." Seongwoo tricked him. Daniel sipped some water and then looked at Seongwoo.

"This Gin tastes too bland." Daniel commented, but Seongwoo encouraged him to drink more. He also wiped Daniel's mouth. He reached for his bag and got mint gums. 

"You want some?" Daniel nodded and leaned back to the car seat. Seongwoo fed him with the mint gums before returning to the driver's seat.

"Are you feeling better?" Daniel nodded. Silence enveloped the two, again. Seongwoo thought Daniel is too drunk for them to have this serious conversation, so he started the car to drive Daniel home. 

"You're still staying with your aunt? Should I take you there so that you can sleep?" Daniel looked at Seongwoo. 

"I miss Busan, hyung. I miss the beach, I miss my cats, and I miss my mom. Should we go to Busan hyung?" Seongwo tilted his head.

"What?" 

"Can we go to the beach, hyung? Let's go to the beach."

"At this hour?" 

"Let's catch the sunrise, hyung." Daniel smiled at him, Seongwoo can only reach for his phone and searched for the nearest beach to Seoul. 

 

\-----

 

Seongwoo parked the car in front of the beach. Daniel immediately went to the sand and sat down. The sky started to change. Daniel can see the sun peeking in the horizon. 

"Great timing, hyung! Hurry up!" Daniel invited Seongwoo to sit with him. Seongwoo chuckled and sat with Daniel. Seongwoo is at awe with the sky's beautiful colors. 

"So beautiful." Seongwoo whispered.

"It's more beautiful hyung since I'm here with you." Seongwoo cringed.

"I didn't know you can be so cheesy. I wouldn't have loved you if I knew." Seongwoo chuckled. Seongwoo realized what he said and looked at Daniel, who was already looking at him. He still has this dazed look. Seongwoo knew Daniel is still slightly drunk. 

"We could've had avoided every heartbreak if I was only honest to myself.. that I did like you back when we first met. But I don't know. I was complacent that you would still like me, that I can keep you on my side." Daniel bitterly chuckled.

"I told you, I was an asshole, hyung. I was selfish. I wanted you, but I still dated other people." Daniel let out a big sigh before he looked at Seongwoo, again. 

"I'm sorry for causing you heartaches." Seongwoo shook his head.

"I chose to be by your side all those months. Please don't blame yourself." Seongwoo paused. 

"To be honest, the real reason I gave you up was not that you don't like me back. It was because I saw how far I could be a fool for you. I love you that much. And I got scared because of that." Daniel saw Seongwoo's tears pooling in his eyes. Seongwoo looked at the sea.

"I never loved someone like the way I love you. It almost made me crazy." Seongwoo chuckled. 

"I learned how selfish and selfless I could be at the same time. I wanted you for myself. I wanted you to love me back. But I also was just comfortable by your side. I thought as long as I love you, that's the only thing that matters. If you're happy, then I'm happy. But then, because of that, I wasn't myself anymore. Everything I did, I did it for you." Seongwoo's tears finally fell on his cheeks. 

"I was happy when you gave me a little attention. I was heartbroken when you dated other people. It felt like I was riding a rollercoaster without the safety belt. " Seongwoo chuckled. Daniel lowered his head. He caused this to Seongwoo. He blamed himself for everything, but Seongwoo reached for Daniel's cheeks and turned his face towards him.

"But I would ride that rollercoaster, again — this time with a safety belt. " Daniel looked at Seongwoo's eyes and smiled.

"Will you accept my love, hyung?" Daniel melted to Seongwoo's hand. 

"I accept." Seongwoo nodded. Daniel let out a big sigh and hugged Seongwoo. 

"I won't promise anything, but in exchange for every tear you shed for me, I will repay it will hundreds of kisses. " Daniel tightened his hold on Seongwoo. He can feel Seongwoo's laugh vibrated across his chest. Seongwoo pulled away, and Daniel pouted. He wanted to stay in Seongwoo's embrace. 

"Then, please start, now." Seongwoo closed his eyes, but Daniel only looked at him. Seongwoo peeked at Daniel and furrowed his brows.

"Ayy, MY boyfriend is so slow." Seongwoo commented. That made Daniel realize the situation and leaned into Seongwoo. Seongwoo smile against Daniel's kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's waist, and Seongwoo circled his arms around Daniel's neck in return. They both melted to each other's embraces. 

The sun was rising up on the horizon, the beautiful colors basking the couple. The warmth from the sun is the same as the warmth they feel in their chests. 

 

 

_end of flashback_

 

\-------------

 

Daniel only looked at Seongwoo's sleeping face the whole time. He looked at his friends and saw Guanlin and Sungwoon were silently wiping their tears, Minhyun had a satisfied smile, Jisung and Jaehwan were openly wiping their tears and sniffing loudly. Daniel laughed, and that made Seongwoo woke up. 

"Babe, you're too noisy. Let me sleep." Seongwoo whined and turned towards the table. He saw the tear-stricken faces of their friends. He immediately sat up. 

"Who died?" Seongwoo asked. Daniel laughed more, hugged Seongwoo and rested his head on Seongwoo's shoulder. 

"Nobody, just let them be." Seongwoo finally looked at Daniel and back away. 

"You're here?" 

"Of course, I am. I couldn't possibly miss the celebration, can I?" Seongwoo furrowed his brows, crosses his arms and legs. 

"I'm mad at you." Seongwoo pouted. 

"Ehh hyung, come here~" Daniel pulled Seongwoo towards him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I won't let you go until you forgive me." Daniel smiled, he can see his Seongwoo hyung smiling slightly. 

"No~ I'm still mad."

"Then I will hug you tighter." Daniel chuckled while he tightened his hold on Seongwoo. Seongwoo finally smiled. 

"Ehh~ stop it~" Seongwoo tried to get away from Daniel, but Daniel's hold was too tight. 

"Don't want to~" Daniel gave him his rare aegyo, he knew it's Seongwoo's weakness. Seongwoo clutched his chest. 

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore. My Daniel is cute. You should do your aegyo more~" Seongwoo pinched Daniel's cheek. 

"If I do it more, hyung, it won't affect you as much." Daniel kissed Seongwoo's cheek. They were in their bubble when the couple felt popcorns hitting them and landing on their laps. 

"Give respect to the singles!" Jaehwan and Jisung threw the popcorn at them. Daniel just took some and fed it to Seongwoo.

"Thank you~" Seongwoo kissed Daniel's nose. 

 

\-------

 

Daniel led Seongwoo to Seongwoo's car, but instead of leading him to the driver's seat, he sat Seongwoo in the passenger's seat. Seongwoo looked confused at first and then looked at Daniel, who was settling himself at the driver's seat. 

"What are you doing?" Daniel only looked at Seongwoo and started the car. 

"Ya~ You can drive now?" Seongwoo's lightly punch Daniel's arm. Daniel laughed and nodded.

"After the performance, I had to take my driving exam. I wanted to pass for tomorrow." Daniel took Seongwoo's hand and kissed it.

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh my mistake, it's already midnight. I wanted to pass for today." Daniel chuckled, Seongwoo titled his head in confusion. Daniel can't help but steal a kiss. 

"My Seongwoo is too cute." 

"Wait, what's today?" Seongwoo scratched his neck. Daniel leaned in, Seongwoo stopped him.

"Answer me, first, you kissing addict." Seongwoo huffed. Daniel reached the seat belt and wrapped it across Seongwoo's torso. 

"And who made me a kissing addict, hmm? Whose fault is that?" Daniel teased him, and Seongwoo just pouted. Daniel chuckled then gave him a quick kiss.

"Happy 100th day, hyung." Daniel gave Seongwoo a loving stare. Seongwoo can only widen his eyes.

"It's our 100th day today??" Seongwoo shouted. Daniel just laughed. Seongwoo hit him real hard this time. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"You've worked hard enough, my Ong Seongwoo. Let me take the lead, okay?" Daniel started to drive. 

"Can you tell me where we're going? I feel so guilty right now." Daniel reached again for Seongwoo's hand and rested it on his lap. 

"Just sleep, for now, hyung. We'll see the beach in a few hours." Daniel smiled. Seongwoo let go of Daniel's hand, wrapped his arms around Daniel's right arm, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. 

"Wake me up when we get there, then." Seongwoo yawned.

"Don't worry, I will wake you up with 100 kisses."

"I'll be counting, then." Seongwoo smiled before he fell asleep.


End file.
